


Zenji Fanservice

by pyromania2667



Category: Corruption of Champions, Original Work
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Worship, F/M, M/M, Muscles, Orgasm, Sweat, Troll - Freeform, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: With me wanting to distance myself from writing for Corruption of Champions, I thought I'd post this here because a lot of people seemed to REALLY enjoy the scene. With over 100,000 words as far as content go, it'd be a shame to let Zenji go to waste, right? So here's just one of many, many, MANY, things you can do with him.This is the first time I wrote a scene involving sweat, I hope you enjoyI revised the parsers and removed a lot of variables, so if you try out the scene in game, it will likely look quite different.Anyway, have Zenji being a complete showoff because he's kind of into that. Yes, I wrote this specifically for a certain group in mind, you know who you are.Edit:So apparently you can add pictures... Please, enjoy the view. Open the picture in a new tab or save it for higher resolutionArt by https://twitter.com/Flaskerinohttps://www.furaffinity.net/user/ninjasy2667/Or check out my Furaffinity, you can see more Zenji there.
Relationships: Female Champion/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Zenji Fanservice

You eye Zenji’s form up and down. At just 8’2”, he stands proud as ever, his impressive, chiseled musculature and tall stature stands with very little clothing obstructing your view.

You know he works out, enjoying the feeling of breaking a sweat from time to time, but perhaps he’d be willing to try a little more if you were to ask.

Zenji notices you eyeing him, to which he replies by bending forward slightly, flexing for you. “Ya like whatcha see..?”

You nod, perhaps that was obvious given how much you’ve been staring at him. But there’s more to it, just how often does he work out anyway? What got him into pushing his body and perfecting his physique. Zenji pauses to think as you ask him about this.

“Hmm… I’ve always liked de idea of just working out… I dunno, it’s something to do when I was bored, it’s kinda fun to me at least. I remember my mom told me if I ate well I’d grow up big and strong like my dad... I knew I could do better, I mean, don’ get me wrong, my dad is very strong, but he’s not as trained as I am now.”

Zenji raises a single, massive arm, flexing for you once more, “I mean, very few can compare, right?”

Zenji is quite the behemoth when it comes to just how built he is, he seems much stronger and more agile than virtually everything you’ve encountered so far. With everything from his powerful arms to his thick thighs and chiseled calves, he is truly a fine troll.

“I kinda like working up a little sweat, it reminds me dat I still have a long way to go each time I wipe my brow. I am not perfect, I am weak in my own ways, but dat doesn’t mean I can’t work on my strengths. I mean, look at you… I’m so lucky to have someone like you with me.”

You give him a smile in response, it’s warming to know that he enjoys your presence. Having him around will always bring a little joy to your day.

He gives you a coy smirk as he slides his fur bracers up his biceps. The threads keeping it together begin to strain from the sheer size of his arms. They seem more like a band as he shifts, giving you a show of his toned triceps as well. “I bet you’ve been waiting for me ta do someting like dis.”

With both bracers now tightly wrapped around his biceps, he brings his arms in front of him, flexing once more. The fur bracers strain even more, barely managing to hold together.

Zenji chuckles softly, “Ah, perhaps I’m not big enough yet… dat or…”

He raises his arms to a double bicep pose, flexing his massive arms again for you. Soon he places a hand on his hip as he focuses all of his efforts into tearing apart one bracer with the force of his biceps alone. The fabric strains before ripping with a satisfying popping sound as the seams burst.

“Yeah! Dat’s what I’m talking about!”

He places the arm on his hip before doing the same thing to his last bracer.

“Noting can contain de might of Zenji! Take a good look I can do dis all day!”

The fur bracer snaps again from the strain of his bulk, falling flat on the ground after being ripped apart.

He flexes in triumph, “Ha! Torn ta pieces!”

Once he’s done, Zenji takes an extended glance at the shredded pieces of fur. “I can always mend dem back together… Or just hunt some more animals ta make another pair... I really should do dat soon… I like ta store tings in de little pockets I make within dem.”

After a brief pause, Zenji eyes you up and down once more, “Well, I know ya wanna get closer,” He states, showing off several poses for you. Making sure nothing is obstructed from view. From his toned back, muscular traps, thick arms, and legs, Zenji makes sure to show off every inch of his massively muscular body. “So why don’t I give ya front row seats to my next workout?”

The thought is interesting, but what does he mean exactly by “front row seats”?

Zenji smirks, “Oh? Can’t ya see? I’ll be de seat for ya ta rest on.” He states before quickly hopping down to a push-up position.

He doesn’t waste any time, starting with several push-ups in perfect form.

“Hop on when you’re ready. I hope you are liking what ya see.”

He always seems to enjoy showing off for you when given the chance. You decide to play along and approach. His back, just like the rest of him is perfectly chiseled and muscular, showing perfect definition even beneath his layer of fluff. His tail coils around his left leg for support as he continues with the pushups.

You lean down and take a rest on his perfectly muscular back.

“Ha!” Zenji laughs once you’re seated on him, “It’s time ta show you what I’m made of! I can do dis all day for ya!”

Zenji effortlessly continues with his push-ups for several minutes as you bounce on top of him, your weight is seemingly completely insignificant to him. Your weight shifts on top of him as he shifts his hands, now alternating arms with his single handed push ups. He claps each time he lifts himself into the air, he’s definitely enjoying himself.

“Ya still dere? Haha! I almost forgot!”

Zenji begins breaking a sweat, faint droplets are trapped beneath his layer of hair. His masculine scent grows more apparent as he hardly shows any signs of slowing down his workout. His form is still perfect despite going at it for several minutes, he surely does seem to be sweating a lot more noticeably.

Once he’s seemed to have worn himself out, he sinks, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Ha, now we move to de legs.”

You climb off of him as he stands up.

“Don’t be shy, hop on.” He states as he leans down, helping you onto his shoulders.

He picks up your insignificant weight, holding you on his shoulders as you wrap around him.

He then proceeds with his squats. Just like his push-ups, he has perfect form. To show off even more, with each rise, he jumps as high as he can into the air. He goes at it for several more minutes with an effortless display of endurance.

“Hold on tight! I’m not stopping any time soon!”

After several more minutes of continued squats with your weight on his shoulders, he begins to slow down. He is panting harder from all the heat he’s built up, sweating fairly heavily. His workout winds down as you slip off of his shoulders, but you’re not free yet. Zenji holds onto you tightly as he lies down. After a brief pause to collect himself, he begins to bench press you.

He continues mostly with ease, giving you several bench presses.

Zenji grunts, “Light as a feather…”

He continues at it for a few more minutes. Before he seems ready to give out, Zenji lowers you down as you slip off of him. Once you’re free, he brings his arms behind his head. His fur glistens with the beads of sweat trapped within as he bounces his biceps and pectorals softly, displaying his perfectly built body to you. Afterwards he does some light stretching to cool himself off.

“Ha! Dat really was some workout…” He sighs, almost breathlessly. “Whew… Ya really are a good partner fa dis, perhaps we could do it again later?”

You’ll have to think about it.

“Ah, I just need ta get cleaned off, I’m so sweaty.” He states, bringing his arms down, but not without one last flex.

You can clean him off before he goes, it’d be a shame for him to wash off his sweat and musk without you… But he probably has his own rituals for cleaning himself, afterall, it must take a lot of effort to keep his coat so perfectly soft all the time.

You ask Zenji if he wouldn’t mind giving you the chance to clean him off this time.

Zenji chuckles softly, “Oh, ya wanta get all close to me now dat I’m all hot and sweaty? Hmm? Gotta say, all dis working out really gets me worked up. How about ya put dat tongue to good use..?”

Looks like it’s settled, you’re going to clean him off with your tongue.

Zenji remains lying on the ground, giving you a disarming grin. His hairy armpits are now exposed, the droplets of sweat all over his body and underarm glisten slightly beneath the light, begging to be cleaned.

Zenji puffs his chest out as he waits, “Well… I’m all sweaty, dis is whatcha wanted, right? Go ahead, ya can spend a moment ta admire, I don’t mind.”

You draw closer to him, even lying down, his body is still massive. You trail your hand along his abs. His damp, sweaty fur parts slightly beneath your finger as you grace along his skin. You take a moment to admire his manly musk. The usual scent of purified herbs, rain, grass and sweat hits your nostrils. The saltiness of his sweat only further enhances the intensity of his natural scent.

You bring your face down, dragging your tongue along the creases of his firm abs. His stomach flexes slightly from your presence as you lick up the drips of sweat trapped within his fur.

Zenji gives a soft purr of appreciation as his chest heaves. He brings an arm up to your head, rubbing your nape gently as you continue licking up along his chiseled stomach.

You crawl further up his body, giving his hefty pectorals a gentle squeeze. His muscular pecs bounce slightly at your grasp, soft and pliable, but just sturdy enough to emphasize their definition. You bring your tongue closer, lapping up more faint drips of sweat as your tongue circles his areola hidden beneath a small layer of fuzz. Wanting to get a little friskier, you give his thick pecs a few nibbles, even going so far with his areola. Zenji flinches slightly as you force a small chortle from him. You smile in satisfaction as you continue teasing him.

Zenji gives you a low growl of affection as you prod your tongue at his teat. His musk is so intense, it’s almost overwhelming. You hungrily lap over his firm pecs, holding onto him tightly as he purrs affectionately. Your grip on his fur tightens, the soft strands are clenched within your grasp as you bring your face to meet his. You lie on top of your sweaty troll, making out with him hungrily. He smells so wonderful, is this what trolls are normally like? Perhaps he should work out more often just so you can have more chances to admire his musky aroma. You break the kiss for a moment, biting gently on his lower lip as trails of saliva link the two of you together.

Do you completely give into his scent, or resist just enough to not lose sight of who you are? His underarms are definitely where the most intense smell is coming from...

You take a deep inhale of his scent, his overwhelming pheromones never fail to entice you further. Drawn towards his musk, you slowly move over to his armpits. Zenji lifts his arm for you as you breathe in his herbal, salty musk. He smells so delicious, you even drool slightly at the thought of his delicious body and even sweeter scent.

The darker hair of his pits are coated even more thoroughly in sweat, the warmth of his body is more intense as well. You press your nose into his pit, sniffing deeply at his tantalizing musk. The dampness of his hair only servers to cling onto you slightly. You press your tongue out, pressing down on his fur until your tongue makes contact with the firmness of his body.

Trapped within the embrace of his muscular arm and torso, you continue licking away at his sweaty pits. You continue lapping away at his underarm until it’s completely cleansed of sweat. Without thinking, you quickly shift over to his other arm. Splayed across his torso, you continue making out with his armpit. You make sure that this armpit gets the same treatment as the last one, cleaning until not even an ounce of sweat is remaining.

You hold onto his thick, muscular hands for a moment, licking between his fingers. While not as sweaty, his hands have a tinge of saltiness to them. Once you’re sated with his upper body, you quickly follow your nose to his nether regions.

You quickly dart down, unveiling his loincloth to reveal his flaccid penis. He definitely is a grower as his manhood is only a fraction of his normal size.

You shift his flaccid dick to the side, pressing your face into his crotch as you inhale the sweaty musk of his sack. His balls are full and heavy, the sight and smell of it all only further enhances your own arousal. You lift them up gently, they churn slightly from the pent up load he has in store for his next release.

Lowering your face, you lick away at his sweaty and very fuzzy balls, making sure to give them a thorough cleaning just as you’ve done with his upper body. You gently suckle on his balls, savoring the salty taste of him. Drops of pre leak out of his still flaccid girth, his balls practically overstuffed with cum, he can’t help but continually leak.

Zenji moans softly, his chest heaving with the force of his slow, heavy breaths. You continue lapping away at each individual orb, making sure not an inch of them is free from your aggressive licks.

Zenji grips the earth beneath him, bucking up against you with a lazy thrust. “Mmm… I can’t tell ya how good ya are at dis... Keep it up, I love dese cleanings…”

You lap away at his balls with your tongue, causing Zenji to give loose a low moan in response. Perhaps too tired to become fully erect, his flaccid girth shoots out a heavy load of seed. While not as powerful as normal, the sheer volume is still intense.

“Mmph… now ya got another mess ta clean up…”

You breathe in his sweaty musk, now combined with the aroma of his steady stream of cum. You make sure to thoroughly clean up the cum, savoring the salty taste of his seed before shifting back onto his torso.

Now satisfied, you caress his face gently, nuzzling against him softly. Zenji growls affectionately, contented with your thorough cleaning of him.

After a deep breath, Zenji speaks up, “I just need a moment ta rest… I’d love ta do dis again sometime…”

You smile, it definitely is an option to consider again for later.

You decide to make your leave in accordance with his wishes. As you get off of him, a devious thought crosses your mind. You quickly make a break for it, grabbing his loincloth and prying it off of his body.

“H-hey!” Zenji shouts, trying to sit up. “Ughhhh, just take it…” He states breathlessly, falling back down, now completely naked.

You smirk, dropping his loincloth just a few feet away from him. His naked body now on display for everyone to see, with his loincloth so close and yet just out of reach.


End file.
